He loves me, he loves me not
by KlaineyCat
Summary: A Klaine fanfiction about when The Warblers and New Directions both go to France for Internationals. What happens when Kurt and Blaine try to tell each other they're in love and when someone unexpectedly dies? Very Klaine, Some Wemma and a bit of Finchel.


Kurt loved Dalton Academy, even though his heart was truly at William McKinley High. Kurt loved that Dalton boys looked uber smart and yet managed to maintain their individuality. It was simply beautiful that people could do that, but not as beautiful as the Dalton Academy Gardens, which Kurt would spend time roaming through when he had the chance.

All the flowers were in rows of colour, a spectacle of red, fuschia and lilac. Kurt was passing through the garden and plucked out a daisy and clutched it in his palm and then decided to sit in the shade of the sun, underneath an old oak tree. There he proceeded to pick at the petals of the daisy.

"Blaine loves me, Blaine loves me not" he whispered to himself, pulling the petals off one by one.

He gave up moments later, reminding himself that it was silly to base judgement of attraction on a stupid little plant. He threw the mangled petal-less flower on the ground.

Just then Blaine popped out from behind the tree.

"Boo!" Blaine shouted, bursting out from behind the tree.

"Ah! You scared me!" Kurt laughed along.

Kurt suddenly realised that Blaine might have been lingering behind the tree for quite sometime and heard what Kurt had been saying to himself.

"How long have you been behind that tree?" Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Not for long" replied Blaine, shrugging his shoulders with a cheeky smile. "Anyway, I've been looking all over for you"

"Have you?" blushed Kurt.

"Yeah"

"I apologize, I've just been sat outside admiring the beauty of nature" he giggled.

"I'm looking at something much more beautiful" muttered Blaine, looking lovingly into Kurt's eyes.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing."

x

Kurt and Blaine made their way to Warblers practice, slowly walking through the the gardens. On the way Blaine plucked a big red rose and gave it to Kurt.

"For you" he grinned.

Kurt blushed.

Blaine looked away from Kurt, he was worried that he might seem like he was hitting on him. Blaine was so unsure about love and he wanted to express his feelings without coming on too strong and ruining their friendship.

Kurt giggled at the cuteness of Blaine, slipping the rose into his satchel carefully, trying not to crush it.

After that Blaine and Kurt didn't talk to each other on the way to the auditorium. Blaine was convinced he was stupid to give Kurt that rose.

Blaine and Kurt arrived 10 minutes late to rehearsal.

"Look who's late again" grumbled Thad "Blaine and Kurt."

"They must have took a detour into the janitors closet!" laughed Jeff.

"Jeff!" Blaine blushed "W-we don't tolerate _that_ here!"

Blaine gave Kurt a look, biting his lip and blushing.

"I was joking, Blaine, chill."

Blaine _wished _they did though, oh how he longed for those soft, delicate lips touching his. And of course Kurt wished the same. They were both completely head over heels in love with each other but they were both too scared to say so.

The feelings Blaine had for Kurt were almost unbearable and they were burning inside of him.

"So I was thinking, I could sing a song, right now!" Blaine smiled, just so he could sing a love song to Kurt, in hope that Kurt will realise he has feelings for him.

"No time for singing!" said Wes.

"No time for singing?" Kurt said, confused and taken back. _This was glee club practice for goodness sake._

"Not right now because we have some good news!" David explained.

"We're going to Paris for nationals!" squealed Jeff excitedly.

Kurt was so excited he was hopping up and down.

Both William McKinley High and Dalton Academy were going to compete in Nationals, the only finalists from the America. Kurt was sure that it was some kind of miracle.

Everything seemed perfect. Kurt had always wanted to go to Europe, especially France, especially Paris. _The City Of Love. _The perfect time to confess to Blaine that he likes him! And Blaine was thinking the same. They are unbelievably in sync.

"Ah! This is just perfect!" Kurt smiled, sitting down and crossing his right leg over his left leg.

"J'adore Paris!" he smiled, struggling to contain his excitement.

"It should be wonderful performing in the city of love!" Blaine grinned.

The word 'love' coming out of Blaine's mouth sent tingles down Kurt's spine.

X

Later on, Kurt was in his dorm room, lying on his bed on the phone.

"I'm going to Paris for nationals, Dad!" Blaine squealed down the phone to Burt Hummel.

"I'm aware! Finn told me that William McKinley are going too! How exciting!" he replied.

_Ugh, why did Finn have to beat him to it? _

"Since both you boys are going, perhaps me and Carole can ask to come along too and chaperone!"

"No, Dad!" Kurt cringed. The last thing he wanted was his father and step-mother following him around while he's trying to go shopping with Mercedes and Rachel and making out passionately with Blaine. Well, that's what he wanted to happen. Almost forgetting why he's actually going to Paris in the first place.

"Okay then" laughed Burt "You get some sleep, it's getting late"

"Sure, see you later."

Kurt put down the phone and tried to lay down but he couldn't, he wriggled back down the bed ladder and danced around his room in his pyjama bottoms.

Suddenly Blaine burst in the room. Blaine was also excited about the Paris trip, but slightly more calm.

"Hey!" Blaine said, laughing at Kurt's moves.

Kurt suddenly stopped, embarrassed, pulling his pyjama shirt on.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Kurt.

"Just wanted to come in your dorm and discuss the Paris trip, it sounds so good, doesn't it?"

"It sounds so good" said Kurt walking over to Blaine "It'll be nice to spend even more time with you...since we're good friends and all"

"Yeah, absolutely! I really enjoy spending time with you...as the good friends that we are" Blaine blushed "But I wish we could spend even more time together"

"Even more?" asked Kurt. Kurt wasn't complaining, even though he personally thought they spent sufficient time with each other already.

"Y'know, maybe you should share this dorm with me rather than being on your own" said Kurt sitting down and trying not to sound as if he's flirting.

"I'd really like that" Blaine blushed.

"You could make use of the bottom bunk" Kurt grinned.

"Well, sure! I'll just get my stuff, be right back!" Blaine hurried out the room.

Once he had left, Kurt carried on dancing around the room. He was going to Paris and Blaine was going to be sleeping beneath him. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Blaine came back through with his bags and set up the bottom bunk.

Blaine then pulled off his shirt to get ready for bed.

Kurt stood, staring at his naked torso.

"Do you mind, Kurt? I'm trying to get changed" Blaine said shyly.

"Sorry" said Kurt, climbing back up to the top bunk. He snuggled up and smiled ear-to-ear.

"Night, Kurt" whispered Blaine.

"Night, Blaine" whispered Kurt.


End file.
